Harbour Grove
by Something.more.then.Personal
Summary: Home to Hundreds of Bitchy Kids and their Plastic Parents,                a typical Teen Drama where not all is as it seems.A Small Town where nothing happens? ... Yeah right!  Welcome to Harbour Grove


**Welcome To the Black Parade**

"Harbour Grove a peaceful little town where nothing ever happens … Yeah right"

V/O: Harbour Grove is a town where there is no such thing as a secret in a town this small everyone knows every detail about their neighbour and their neighbours neighbour, still there are a few people who manage to keep there lives on the down low but usually not for very long…

--

[Harper House

Marshall:

"Run!"

He Shouted as the Three boys ran down the street and around the corner just in time to see the lights display that was the sparkler bomb they had pieced together moments earlier, Marshall Anderson the unofficial leader of the group was yo typical high school Jock tall fit and naturally gifted at any sport he decided to take part in oh and not to mention abnormally attractive as all young high school jock are…apparently, His right hand man and best friend since Kindergarten Dean Danvers was the total opposite of a Jock he was not muscular not overly attractive and was hopeless at nearly every sport he had ever tried to play, Most would consider Dean an outsider due to fact he sat alone spent a lot of his time alone and generally preferred to be .. Well alone but he and Marshall had been close for years they didn't share any common interests but the two were inseparable, the third teenager was Kyle Mackenzie known around town as the Class Clown he was always playing practical jokes on people he and Marshall were on the soccer team together and got along but were not exactly what you call best friends, the three had wound up in detention hours earlier which is where they began to plan their night which ended up with them planting a sparkler bomb in the letter box the resident it girl Allyson Harper, Allyson had gone to school with the three boys her entire life although the only tone she associated herself with was Marshall she was one of those girls who believed that the popular girls only ever associated with the popular boys in fact the only conversations she had had with Dean were when the two would fling insults back and forth, Allyson had been on the phone to best friend Winnie Danvers (another self proclaimed it girl of Harbour Grove High) when the Sparkler Bomb had gone off in her front lawn she began screaming as she looked out her window at the bright light that had set a small patch of her grass on fire she quickly hung up the phone and ran out the front of her house calling for her father to come put out the fire, by the time the sparkler bomb fizzled out there was a large patch of burnt grass on the Harpers front lawn.

The three boys who were hiding around the corner snickered quietly to themselves as they watched Allyson scramble around the front lawn with a hose trying to extinguish the non existent flames that had subsided moments earlier only managing to soak herself and her father in the process.

Kyle:

"Always a classic"

Marshall:

"Its times like this I wish I could afford a video camera"

He said as he and Kyle Laughed uncontrollably.

Dean:

"Uh Guys"

He said cautiously as the other two followed his line of sight to find what he was looking at, there in front of them stood Mr. Harper drenched from head to toe

Mr. Harper:

"Hello Boys"

He said in a calm but firm voice as he looked down at the three of them who had suddenly gone all quiet.

Mr. Harper:

"would you like to tell me exactly what is going on here?"

--

[Harbour Grove High

Kyle:

"Dude that was beyond crazy last night"

He said as he ran down the hall catching up to Marshall who stood at his locker unloading his books from his bag into his locker.

Marshall:

"Your kidding right we got busted and now we gotta pay out for them to get new Astro Turf"

He said as he closed his bag and shut his locker and began walked towards the courtyard where everyone ate lunch.

Kyle:

"Yeah but still did you see the look on Allyson's face"

He said as Marshall came to a halt, Kyle looked up to see why he had stopped to find Allyson Harper and Winnie Danvers standing in front of them neither one seemed to be happy.

Kyle:

"Ladies"

He said smiling as they both ignored him and focused on Marshall.

Allyson:

"Marshall I can overlook what happened last night but I must say I was shocked that you would partake in something so immature"

She said as she approached Marshall and placed her hand on his chest.

Allyson:

"you don't strike me as the type that would be involved in such a silly farce"

She said as she looked up into his eyes giving him her best wounded dear look.

Allyson:

"I thought I knew you pretty well since we have been going to school together for so long"

She said as she drew a deep breathe pushing her chest out then exhaling and giving Marshall a devilish grin.

Allyson:

"I wasn't wrong about you was I"

Marshall was at a loss for words here was the most popular girl in school practically throwing herself at him and he couldn't think of anything to say ion response so instead of actual words coming out of his mouth he let out a slight mumble that made no sense.

Allyson:

"Ill take that as a yes then"

She said as she smiled and backed away from him.

Allyson:

"C'mon Winnie"

She said as she grabbed hold of her friends hand and began to walk away.

Allyson:

"Bye Marshall"

She said looking back at him.

Kyle:

"Winnie baby call me"

He shouted after the two girls as they walked into the courtyard.

Winnie:

"In your Dreams Retard"

She said as she turned to him giving him the finger with a disgusted look on her face, Marshall still stood there like he had seen a ghost watching Allyson and Winnie walk away.

Kyle:

"You beanstalk you still in there"

He said tapping Marshall on the head.

Marshall:

"Yeah, what?"

He said snapping back to reality as the two girls disappeared into the court yard.

Kyle:

"So Allyson Harper digs you?"

Marshall:

"No way man"

Kyle:

"Bull I saw that little porno you two just played out there"

Marshall:

"You need to shut up"

He said as he began walking towards the courtyard with Kyle in tow.

Kyle:

"Seriously man how cool would it be senior year you and Allyson me and Winnie"

HE said as he began daydreaming about his vision.

Marshall:

"Only one problem with your plan"

Kyle:

"What! No no no there are no flaws in the grand plan man"

Marshall:

"Well not if you don't count the fact that Winnie can't stand you as a flaw in that case the plan is flawless"

He said as he walked into the courtyard leaving Kyle standing alone in the hall.

Kyle:

"Man why you gotta be hating on the plan"

He said as he ran after Marshall into the courtyard, The two walked past the "it" table where Winnie Allyson and all the other Cheerleaders sat at lunch.

Allyson:

"Hey Marshall"

She called out as they both walked past the table and headed to the tall oak tree where Dean and Holly sat.

Dean:

"What the hell was that about?"

He asked laughing as the two sat down with him and Holly, Holly Dawson Reed had been close friends with Dean since she started school two years ago Holly was the typical sweet virginal Nice girl that you come across in American Films about high school she paid attention in class she dressed nicely she was polite to everyone and she was incredibly smart not as smart as say Mary Windsor but she was still pretty darn intelligent, if you were to meet Holly you would not guess that she came from a broken home but as it turns out her parents were divorced Her father Richard Dawson was an alcoholic he and her mother had a bitter divorce which ended with her mother gaining full custody, her mother eventually remarried to a Baseball Player by the name of Clark Reed Holly had never really gotten close to her step father and he had no intention of trying to get close to her.

Marshall:

"Allyson doesn't seem to be pissed about last nihgt"

Holly:

"Are you serious? I laughed at the cheerleaders two weeks ago and she still hasn't gotten over it"

Dean:

"That girl can hold a grudge for a lifetime"

Kyle:

"Like you'd know squirt"

He said as he ruffled Deans hair much to Dean annoyance Dean had never really cared for Kyle he found his jokes lame and immature the only reason he put up with him was cause of Marshall.

Holly:

"Shut up Kyle"

Kyle:

"Oh im sorry Mum"

He said laughing at his own joke.

Holly:

"You laugh at your own jokes? That is so lame"

She said smiling.

Dean:

"Yeah but if he didn't then who would?"

Everyone but Kyle laughed at the joke as Kyle just opened his bag and took out his Mobile Phone.

Kyle:

"Whatever"

He said sulking as he flipped his phone open and began typing rapidly into it.

Mary:

"Hey guys"

She said as she walked over to the group with her lunch tray.

Holly:

"Hey Mare"

Mary:

"Okay so is it just me or is the cafeteria food looking more and more like road kill these days"

She said as she dumped her tray into a nearby bin and sat down next to Holly.

Marshall:

"There was a time where Cafeteria food didn't look that way?"

He said getting a few laughs from the rest of the group.

Mary:

"Hey Marshall, why is Aly the air head looking at you like you're a zone meal"

She said as they all turned to see Allyson looking over smiling.

Dean:

"Looks like you've got an admirer Mars"

He said as he turned back to Marshall.

Marshall:

"Hey maybe your right"

He said as a huge grin came across his face.

Kyle:

"Oh so when he says it you listen but when I say it your diss my plan"

He said sounding slightly offended.

Holly:

"What plan?"

She said turning back to the group looking curious.

Kyle:

"Mind your own woman the plan is a mans plan meaning its not for your ears"

Marshall:

"He wants me to get with Allyson so I can hook him up with Winnie"

He said as Holly and Mary both began to laugh.

Kyle:

"Why you gotta dog me like that man?"

Marshall:

"My Bad Player"

He said as he cracked up laughing at Kyle's expression which was a mixture of seriousness and hurt.

Mary:

"You want to date Winnie"

She asked Confused as to why anyone would want to date Winnie Danvers the only good thing about her was that she was the twin sister of Dean.

Kyle:

"Hey now i didn't say nothing about dating her"

He said as he smiled and began laughing.

Dean:

"Yeah im suddenly not so hungry"

He said pushing his food away.

Kyle:

"What's the matter little man you can't appreciate true beauty when you see it?"

Kyle said picking up the half eaten sandwich that Dean had just pushed away shoving it into his mouth while he continued to speak.

Dean:

"That's disgusting she is my sister"

Kyle:

"Then why haven't you hooked a brother up?"

He said shoving what remained of the sandwich into his awaiting mouth.

Dean:

"Enough said"

He replied as he and Holly stood up and began walking away.

Kyle:

"Was it something I said?"

He said wiping his mouth clean, Mary looked out him and rolled her eyes as she leant against the Oak tree and took a book from her bag.

Kyle:

"Yo Mary you think she digs me right?"

He said as Mary continued to read her book.

Mary:

"Im going to pretend that you are not here id appreciate it if you did the same"

She said as she continued on with reading her book.

Marshall still sat staring at Allyson who sat across from him coyly flirting with him, suddenly the packed Court yard became completely empty, except for two people Marshall and Allyson, Marshall looked around confused at where everyone had gone so fast.

Allyson:

"What's the matter Marshall?"

She said seductively as she approached him.

Allyson:

"do you think im pretty?"

She asked as she ran her hand from her shoulder over her chest down to her exposed belly button all the while staring into Marshall's eyes with her own sky blue orbs.

Marshall:

"I um"

He mumbled unable to piece together an actual sentence.

Allyson:

"Shh its okay you don't need to say anything I know what you want"

She said as she stood with her chest pressed against his she looked down at their touching bodies then looked back up into his eyes.

Allyson:

"So? Do you Marshall?"

She said as she placed her hand above the waist band of his Cargo Shorts.

Allyson:

"Do you think im Pretty?"

She said as she slipped her hand inside his shorts, Marshall's knees felt weak as Allyson's hand roamed freely inside his Pants.

Marshall:

"Jesus"

Allyson:

"Do you think im pretty?"

She said again as she removed her hand from his pants and traced it from the tip of his spine down to his lower back.

Allyson:

"Do you Marshall? Do you think im Pretty?"

She said as she took two steps backwards and brought both her hands up to her chest, she slowly began to unbutton her blouse.

Kyle:

"Yo Dude!"

Marshall heard Kyle call to him but he could see him anywhere and he didn't care, right now he had one thing on his mind he stared at Allyson or at least at her hands as they slowly unbuttoned the blouse she was wearing.

Allyson:

"Do you think im Pretty Marshall?"

She said once again as she stopped on the last button, Marshall looked on expectantly as she placed her hand s by her side and looked at him coyly.

Allyson:

"Tell me im pretty Marshall"

Marshall took a deep breathe and bit his lip as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him.

Marshall:

"You're beautiful"

He said softly as he felt a pair of hands grabbing for him next thing Marshall new he was laying against the Oak Tree with Kyle standing above him shaking him.

Kyle:

"I think your beautiful too sweetie now get up or we are gonna be late for class"

He said as he continued to shake Marshall who looked around confused, he saw Mary walking towards the building along with all the other students including Allyson who was much to Marshall's dismay fully dressed.

Marshall:

"What happened?"

Kyle:

"You dozed off bell went I woke you woke up you called me beautiful and that's pretty much it im thinking of publishing it as a book what do you thing bestseller or what?"

He said as Marshall got to his feet and the two of them walked towards the Entrance to the building they stood at the back of the pack of student trying to get though the one door into the building Marshall looked up to his right and spotted Allyson smiling back at him, Kyle to looked over although Winnie was not even looking at him as he had hoped, he walked over to the young girl and put his arm around her.

Kyle:

"You know Winnie you should snatch me up while you have the chance im getting a lot of offers you know"

Winnie:

"I find that highly unlikely"

Kyle:

"I wouldn't have believed it either but its true im quite the catch some would even say im beautiful"

He said with an evil grin on his face as he looked over at Marshall who groaned and looked away.

--

Holly sat alone at the back of the room taking down the notes off the black board, she had her earphones in to block out the incessant chatter of the other students who as it seemed didn't really care about their education, Holly continued to write down the notes whilst quietly humming along to her iPod, she was almost done with the notes as she looked up to get the last few sentences she found her vision blocked by a slim figure in a pink tartan mini skirt.

Holly:

"Do you mind? Some of us actually want to learn"

She said as she removed the headphones from her ears and looked up at the girl in her way.

Winnie:

"Im sorry am I in your way?"

She said insincerely.

Holly:

"Obviously"

Winnie:

"Well to bad geek"

Holly:

"How original"

She said rolling her eyes as she closed the book in front of her gathered her things and moved to an empty seat closer to the board.

Winnie:

"What is your deal?"

She said loudly as a few other students began to watch, Holly tried her best to ignore Winnie but Winnie seemed intent on distracting her so holly quickly scribbled down the rest of the notes and shut her book.

Holly:

"Meaning?"

Winnie:

"Do you have a life? Do you even have any friends? I mean I know you hang with Scary Mary and Dorky Dean but they aren't really considered People because well lets face it neither of them belong in civilized society"

She said as she and a few others laughed.

Holly:

"Her Name is Mary and just because people are smarter then you doesn't mean that they are from another planet cause Winnie lets face everyone that goes to school here is smarter then you"

She said as even more people laughed.

Holly:

"And Dean is not only one of the coolest people at this school but he is also your brother you twin brother to be exact so if he is from another planet then sweetie so are you"

She said smiling as she picked up her notebook and put it in her bag.

Winnie:

"We may have the same parents but that is as far as the similarities go"

Holly:

"Wow Winnie did you learn a new word? And it's a big one to im so proud of you"

She said sarcastically as she put her bag over her shoulder and headed for the exit.

Winnie:

"I learnt a lot of big words today Holly, you want to hear my favourite?"

She said smirking as Holly opened the door to leave.

Winnie:

"Alcoholic"

She said sadistically as holly looked back disgusted, Holly felt like screaming and crying and beating Winnie's head into a wall all at once but instead she did the only thing she could she walked out of the room letting the door close behind her she walked around the corner with tears streaming down her face, she leant against the wall and cried, Holly had tried to keep her fathers problem a secret but nothing ever stayed a secret in this town, soon enough everyone would know the secret Holly had so desperately tried to keep secret. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she heard footsteps approaching, two female students walked past the corridor in which holly was hiding one of the girls stopped and looked at Holly.

Girl #1: Oh my god Ellen that's her

She said as the two girls giggled and kept walking, Holly turned against the wall and began to hit her fist against it.

Holly:

"Dammit!"

She said as she continued to beat her fist against the wall, Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she stepped back away from the wall, holly looked down at her hand which was bright red her expression was emotionless as she stared at her sore beet red hand.

--

Mary sat on the toilet in one of the cubicles as she heard the door to the Girls Bathroom open she heard two sets of footsteps enter the room, she recognised the voices immediately as McKenna Price and Ellen Saunders two Cheerleaders who had made Mary's first year at Harbour Grove a living hell, Mary leant forward peeking through the crack in the door Mary's suspicions were proven correct as she spotter McKenna and Ellen standing in front of the mirror gossiping.

McKenna:

"Stupid Bitch had a dark past"

Ellen:

"Little miss perfect isn't so perfect after all, I never liked Holly now I know why"

McKenna:

"I heard her father used to sell Crack as well"

Ellen:

"I wouldn't be surprised"

Mary had never met Holly's real father and when ever the subject came up Holly would always avoid the topic or quickly change subjects now she knew why, As she sat in the Cubicle listening to these two girls badmouth her good friend Mary could help but feel sorry for Holly, In this town Gossip travelled fast and Mary knew that if McKenna and Ellen knew then by the end of the day the entire school would know.

McKenna:

"Its just so Ew I cant believe that my Parents used to let him baby-sit me for all I know he would dump me and go raid our liquor cabinet"

She said disgusted as hey both heard a toilet flush, both McKenna and Ellen turned quickly to see who had overheard their conversation, Mary opened the door to the stall and was confronted with the two girls who both smirked when they realized it was Mary.

Ellen:

"Well if it isn't Scary Mary"

She said coldly as Mary rolled her eyes and walked past the two of them to the sinks to wash her hands.

McKenna:

"Now come on don't be like that I thought we were friends"

McKenna said smiling insincerely.

Mary:

"You don't know how to be a friend"

She said as she walked out of the bathroom leaving the two girls annoyed and dissed.

Ellen:

"Ouch…"

McKenna:

"What a bitch"

They said as they went back to gossiping and looking at themselves in the mirror, Mary walked out of the bathroom clutching the bathroom pass in her left hand she walked down the hall and stopped suddenly as she heard whimpering.

Mary:

"Hello?"

She said as she turned right into the corridor where the crying was coming from she cautiously walked around the corner and felt a rush of relief and concern come over her as she found Holly sitting in the Corner in a ball crying.

Mary:

"Oh Holly

She said as she rushed to her friend's side putting her arms around her.

Holly:

"What am I gonna do Mare?"

She said between sniffles.

Holly:

"They all know and now they are all going to be watching me like im some kind of freak"

She said as Mary tried desperately to think of something anything to say that would make it seem better then it was.

Mary:

"Kids are cruel Holly you know this, we both know this, and no matter what you say or do they are going to mock and judge everything about you its not fair but its how it is what you need to do is hold your head up high and pretend that they aren't there because it doesn't matter what they think about you"

Although it sucked Holly knew it was true she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and looked to her friend.

Holly:

"Thank you"

She said breathlessly as she forced a smile.

Holly:

"You always know just what to say"

Mary:

"Hey it comes with the territory"

She said smiling as she stood up and extended an arm for Holly.

Mary:

"Being the smart girl and all"

She said as with Mary's Help Holly got to her feet and they both shared a short giggle.

Holly:

"I guess you better get back to class huh?"

Mary:

"Oh I don't have class im in free period right now"

She said as they began to walk down the hall.

Holly:

"Then what's with the Toilet Pass?"

She asked in reference to the small piece of laminated cardboard that Mary was still clutching in her left hand.

Mary:

"What this?"

She said holding out her hand.

Mary:

"I found it in the girl's room I was going to return it to Mr. Peremin"

She said with a slight grin on her face.

Holly:

"Oh Mary"

She said concerned.

Mary:

"What?"

Holly:

"You such a Suck up"

She said as they both giggled and headed down the hall together.

--

Marshall sat in English daydreaming he couldn't take his mind of what had happened earlier in the hall and the fantasy that had followed it, was it true? Did Allyson Harper really like him? And if so did he like her? Of course there was the obvious fact that she was the most attractive girl he had ever seen but that was just physical truth was Marshall didn't really know anything about Allyson except that she wasn't the nicest person around, he looked to his left where Dean sat Doodling.

Marshall:

"Yo Deano"

He whispered as Dean looked up at him annoyed.

Dean:

"I told you not to call me that"

He whispered back in disapproval.

Marshall:

"Sorry bud"

HE said as the door opened and McKenna and Ellen came back into the room and took their seats on either side of Allyson.

Marshall:

"Dean what do you think of Allyson?"

He asked trying to remain casual about it.

Dean:

"Why?"

He whispered looking up at his friend suspiciously.

Marshall:

"Cause I just want to know what you think about her"

Dean:

"I don't"

Marshall:

"What why not?"

He replied sounding somewhat disappointed.

Dean:

"What is this? What's with these questions?"

He said looking Marshall up and down, Marshall could feel the sweat forming on his forehead he had never been a good liar and Dean knew it, Dean stared right into his friends' eyes as Marshall looked anywhere but at Dean.

Dean:

"Fuck Off!"

He said a little louder then he had intended to as most of the class stopped what it was they were doing and stared at the two of them.

Mrs. Jenkins:

"Mr. Danvers is there something wrong with my lecture?"

She asked annoyed at the rude interruption.

Dean:

"Oh no not at all keep going your doing a top job"

He said nervously as people around him rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

Mrs. Jenkins:

"Very well then"

She said as she continued on with her lesson.

Marshall:

"Calm down dude"

He said as Dean looked at him still red in the face with embarrassment.

Dean:

"When were you going to tell me you like Air head Aly?"

He said as Marshall looked back at him offended.

Marshall:

"Don't call her that! She not an Air Head you just don't know her"

He replied defensively.

Dean:

"Come off it Mars you don't know her either"

Marshall:

"But still im sure she's fine once you get to know her"

Dean:

"I know her okay she's self centred and Snobby"

Marshall:

"Have you ever tried to speak to her?"

Dean:

"Dude she's my sister best friend she is at my house every second weekend"

Marshall:

"So what do you guys talk about?"

Dean:

"I told you Mars she's a snob, she has never even said a word to me unless it was an insult"

Marshall:

"Well maybe you offended her somehow?"

Dean:

"What!"

He said loudly once again gaining the attention of his fellow classmates and interrupting his already annoyed teacher.

Mrs. Jenkins:

"Mr. Danvers one more outburst and I will see you back here this afternoon and every other afternoon for the rest of the week"

She said angrily as Dean once again turned bright red.

Dean:

"Im sorry miss it won't happen again"

He said meekly as the class laughed at him.

Mrs. Jenkins:

"Where was I?"

She said looking down at the book in her hands trying to find where she was up to.

Mrs. Jenkins:

"Ah yes"

She said as she was about to resume reading the bell that signalled end of period sounded as all the students began to pack their books and pens into the bags.

Mrs. Jenkins:

"Okay for homework I want you all to read chapter eleven and answer the questions provided no excuses for not doing it!

She said as everyone groaned and made their way to the door, Dean walked out and accidentally tripped up on his own shoelace causing him to drop his books sending them scattering in all different directions as he scrambled to pick them up with Marshall's help Allyson and her friends walked past and laughed at him.

Allyson:

"What a klutz maybe you should see the principal about getting yourself into a "special class"

She said as her and her friends walked away laughing, Dean got to his feet as Marshall handed him the last of his books.

Marshall:

"Okay so maybe she is a bitch"

Dean:

"Your only seeing this now?"

He asked smiling.

Marshall:

"Well buddy sometimes it takes me a while but I get there in the end"

Dean:

"You mean like Basketball Practice? Which you are now late for?"

He asked laughing as Marshall turned tail and ran down the corridor towards the school Gym, he turned back to Dean as he was running.

Marshall:

"Call Kyle Tell him ill meet you guys at the Pier AT Five!"

He shouted as he ran down the corridor.

Dean:

"Do I have to?"

He shouted back but it was too late Marshall was no longer able to hear him.

Dean:

"Aw shit"

He said dreading the thought of having to call Kyle let alone spend another night in his company, Dean gritted his teeth and pulled his Cell phone out from his pocket and went through his Contacts til he came upon one that read "Jerk-Off" he hit the call button and began to walk up the stairs towards his next class.

--

Marshall Made it to the gym just in time, His coach threw his normal jersey at him and Practice was underway the coach split the boys into two teams shirts and skins Marshall was a shirt like always, he loved his lucky number four jersey and had never lost a game whilst wearing it.

Coach:

"Anderson I want to see some hustle"

The coach shouted as Marshall passed dribbled the ball down the court dipping and weaving through the opposing teams players, he got to the three point zone and took a shot the ball hit the back board and rolled around the rim before falling in gaining Marshall and his teams more points.

Ricky:

"Yeah Marshall!"

One of the other players said as they ran back to the centre of the court where the coach was waiting.

Coach:

"That was a good shot Marshall but I don't want you to get cocky"

Marshall:

"Me cocky? never"

He said laughing as the doors to the gym opened and The Cheerleaders walked in wearing their powder blue and white school coloured short skirts and tanks tops, All the boys turned to watch as the went over to the far side of the gym to practice, Marshall couldn't help but watch as Allyson walked in, he knew that she was a bitch but at the same time she was a bitch with a very nice behind.

Coach:

"Anderson! Snap out of it!"

He said as Marshall quickly turned back to the Coach and the Team.

Marshall:

"Sorry Coach"

He said apologetically.

Coach:

"Yeah well your not as sorry as your going to be now I want you all back out their and I want to see some team work there is no I in team and right now you are all playing for yourselves you need to work together if you are going to beat Rochester State.

Ricky:

"Please we can run circle around those rich bitches"

He said as the rest of the team laughed in agreement.

Coach:

"But those rich bitches play as a team you guys may have the stamina but they have the heart and the team work and without both of those you don't stand a chance!"

Lionel:

"We made it this far didn't we?"

Another of the players asked looking confused.

Coach:

"That was dumb luck from here on out I want to see you working together now get out there and show me what you've got"

He said as they all ran back out onto the Court.

--

Marshall walked out of the showers into the locker area as the last of his team mates was leaving.

Trent:

"Nice game Anderson ill see you later"

He said as he left the locker room leaving Marshall alone, he walked over to his locker and opened it taking out his clothes and placing them behind him on the bench behind him, he then turned back to his locker and gave himself a quick look in the mirror before shutting the door as he did he found himself face to face with Allyson who had been standing their the whole time, Marshall got such a fright that he nearly fell over from the shock.

Allyson:

"Im not that scary am I?"

She asked as she stepped closer to Marshall.

Marshall:

"N n no"

He stuttered looking at Allyson.

Allyson:

"Well good because i saw you watching me out there and well pretty much all day"

She said as she laughed.

Marshall:

"Im S s Sorry"

He said once again having trouble forming words.

Allyson:

"So I managed to convince Daddy to let you and your friends off the hook"

She said as she absent mindedly began twirling her hair within her fingers

Marshall:

"Really? that's so.."

Allyson:

"Shh"

She said placing her finger on his lips.

Allyson:

"Im not here to talk"

She said with a wicked grin on her face, she looked down at the towel wrapped around Marshall's Waist she then looked back up to him and grinned as she reached forward and yanked away the towel.

Allyson:

"Impressive"

She said as she looked down at Marshall in all his Nakedness, Then just like he had fantasised she brought both hands up to her chest and slowly removed her tank top.

Allyson:

"Do you think im pretty?"

--

V/O: …In a small town like Harbour Grove no Secret remains a secret for very long, those few who manage to conceal their secrets always mess up somewhere along the line, Truth of the matter is People love to gossip and the juicer it is the further it will spread especially in a small town like Harbour Grove.

A Small Town where nothing ever happens? … Yeah Right!!


End file.
